Memories Define Us
by shanagi95
Summary: A normal day in dungeon, when a Slytherin decided to have fun with our Savior. Or did he? Regardless of the answer, the Savior actually had his own hidden agenda. AU after The Half-Blood Prince. OOC. Review when you read. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Please give me some advice for the pairing. Oh, and PM me if you want to beta this.
1. Chapter 1

The dungeon was a cold place, even in Hogwarts which was supposed to be a warm place. In the potion class, a group of Gryffindors and Slytherins were making potion under the care of one Severus Snape.

Or more precisely, the Potion Master was coddling his snakes, while the lions were left to themselves. He was barking orders, praising and giving points to the Slytherins, and mocking and taking points from the red side of the class. Hateful glares were sent towards him from the poor side discreetly, or as discreet as he they could considering they were Gryffindors. The Potion Master was ignoring them though, even though sometimes he would take points from them for their action or glared right back.

They were currently making a potion named 'Neutralizing' potion. As the name suggested, the potion was used to neutralize, especially neutralizing poison. It can nullify the effect of many other potions also, such as dreamless potion, babbling beverage, manegro potion. What it meant exactly by nullifying was that the potion mixed with it wasn't going to work anymore. It will look the same, but consuming it would like consuming water, no effect at all.

And as usual, the leader of the Slytherins, one Draco Malfoy, was currently preparing to throw something into a Gryffindor's cauldron. I am sure you guys knew who this person was. Yep, that's right! The nemesis of the 'Slytherin Prince', one Harry Potter, was stirring his cauldron carelessly, and he wasn't even looking at his cauldron! So it was an easy feat when the blond succeeded in his task.

The twig Draco had snatched from Hogwarts' Ground plunged into the cauldron, perfectly in time for the Savior of the Wizarding World to look back into it and got his entire body splashed by the exploding, botched potion.

What Draco didn't know was the twig wasn't a normal twig. It was part of a special tree; a tree that was said had lived for more than thousand years. And every part of the tree had its own special effect, and all of it magical. And, of course, he didn't know that Harry himself had prepared the twig for him to pick, added with some compulsion spells specifically made for Draco.

So, when the defeater of Snake Lord appeared as normal as he was before, Draco only laughed, because he didn't know that the jet-black was covering the expression of Harry Potter, the expression of relief, wicked smile because of the success of his plan, and the glint of revenge in those dark emerald eyes.

It had been a few week since Harry received some of his memories back. He suddenly remembered the time when Dumbledore forced him to drink some weird potion, which now he knew was meek potion. Oh, and some spell was spelled on him too, by the same person. And don't forget what the Weasley's Family had done to him, by Dumbledore's orders.

He wasn't mad at the Weasleys or Hermione or Hagrid. They only did as they were told, and Dumbledore was always right before, why wouldn't he when he ordered them to give Harry some potion, spelling something to his belongings, or doing something to him? But Harry knew they were too deep in Dumbledore's manipulations, much like he was before he got the obliviated memories back.

And so, he made some plan. He bought some special things, putting it into his potion one day in Snape's class, disguising it as the some of the ingredients of the potion he knew they would make that morning. He knew that Snape wouldn't see him doing it at all. After he saved Snape's life in the Shrieking Shack, the Potion Master wouldn't look at him in the eye at all. He looked like he was doing his potion carelessly, but in actuality he was paying a very good attention to it, and he was also paying attention to Draco Malfoy. It wouldn't be good to splash his own potion to him and got a very different reaction to what it should have, right? Snape would know he was faking the potion. Therefore, he needed Malfoy. It was almost a laugh that the Slytherin would actually throw an unknown thing into other's potion. But he was willing to do it, albeit he didn't know that he was helping Harry, and Harry suspected Malfoy had always done it for many years now.

The things he added into the potion would enhance the effect of the Neutralizing potion, and adding some more effect on his own.

This was actually the first time in years he was confident his potion would go well in the dungeon. Before, he was too lazy to maintain the perfect condition for his potion. After all, Snape wouldn't give him good score no matter what happened, so why bother? But today he concentrated fully on his potion. The potion was necessary to his well-being. As soon as he finished consuming this potion, he would be free.

He smiled widely when the potion splashed to his face. Already his memories were returning and he felt different from before. The potion was cancelling all the spells and curse and potion ever placed on him, courtesy of his study and the some consultation with a discreet Potion Master. And he knew there would be some more effect, but he didn't know what. He only needed the confirmation that the effect would be good to him, none harming.

When all of his friends grouped around him, he felt some foreign emotion, at least to be directed to his friends. But it felt natural. And he was free to express his emotion. After all, he had just been given some unknown potion, right?

Subtly he whispered a spell toward his potion to clean it. Then he faced his fellow Gryffindors.

**Not sure if I will continue this. Maybe if I feel I want.**

**Sorry to you guys who hope for updates on mmy other stories! I really want to, but I need…some more time, I guess.**


	2. AN

Hello, here is shanagi95.

Maybe some of you guys had read my stories, and noticed the AN I had put in some of them. This AN just make it official.

Starting from today, I will go into semi-hiatus. That means no update and new stories from me unless I really have time to do it, or feel like it. For the next few months, I'll be very busy. That's the sole reason I'm doing this.

Maybe I'll read some stories and review it, or adding new favorites or alerts. But no promise. Only when I have the time. That probably means 2 days a week, more or less.

The only exception is for my beta-career though. Since I feel that I am not a very busy beta, I will continue beta'ing the people that had agreed about I as their beta.

Other than that, you guys won't see me in FFnet everyday. Well, that's all. I think you guys can expect me by the end of the year at most though, that means at least 11 months of me semi-hiatus.

When I'm back, I think I'll do a inspection of my stories, whether I'll continue it or abandon it, or even delete it. I hope you guys will support my decision. I have a poll in my profile about the stories you think I should continue.

Thank you for everything. I hope I'll see you soon.

**shanagi95**


End file.
